A Hero's Path
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: From small beginnings, chances arise, from the ashes of failure, one strives for success. From the loss of those close, one seeks comfort. This is a story about a man, who rose from his unsavory beginnings into his chosen path. EMIYA Archer Naruto, Triple cross with Fate. Rewrite of Testament Of A Hero


**A/n: Now a lot of you are wondering where updates are. I'll say this, multiple stories are now going under rewrite and I'll say this. This is Testament Of A Hero's rewrite with better story telling and actual plot development, character development and relationship development. Another story that's got it's rewrite planned is Despair's Onslaught. Yes it's mainly my older stories that I'm redoing because I have noticed a severe difference in my style of writing. As such i'm going over a large redo of my older stories. And besides Murcielago's changes...are large.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**EDITORS NOTE: Kable, feel free to make as many changes as you want.**

(Story Start)

In a dense forest, we find a lone woman walking around seemingly lost. The women's outfit consisted of a short purple battle kimono that barely cover her upper thighs, with a red hip cape that had an autum leaf pattern. The cape was held up by a a matching red Obi that had a sakura patterned instead. She also had black arm gloves with purple and red elbow guards that matched her kimono. She had black and red high-heel sandels with Long black tabi socks that went just over her knees with a gold edging and knee guard that was in the shape of a butterfly which matched her outfit. Four swords sat at her waist, two on each side, clacking against each other loudly in her ears. Bright silvery hair fluttered about as a lone teal eye scanned her surroundings.

"Trees, trees and more trees." She complained as her stomach let out an audible groan. "And this just gets better and better." Sitting down against a tree, the woman turned her stare to the sky. "You wander into a new world once again...and you find yourself lost with nowhere to go." She found that without anyone nearby, she was free to complain about her mistakes without someone seeing her and calling her crazy.

Hearing the leaves of the trees around her rustling, the woman closed her eyes and decided to try and get some rest only to hear footsteps behind her.

"Gotta get more practice than that arrogant ass." The owner of the footsteps said as he walked into view.

The silver haired women's gaze was stuck on the teen who seemingly hadn't noticed her when he walked past. Bright orange and blue jumpsuit with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She watched as he reached into his pocket and drew out a small knife before running towards the tree across from her.

She sat quietly and watched as the young teen planted a foot on the trees trunk and starter to climb it without using his hand. Watching as he continued to rise until he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Wincing at the impact, the woman watched as he shrugged it off before attempting once again.

She sat there for minutes, floored at the determination the boy had to complete this...skill he had. After roughly the fifteenth fail, the boy laid on the ground, resting. His chest, rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

'Just how long has he been at it?' She questioned as she noticed notches carved into certain points of the tree.

Her silent awe was cut off as her stomach announced her presence. The boy tilted his from his position on the ground to see the woman watching him. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she held her stomach.

"H-hello there." She greeted awkwardly as the boy sat up.

"How long have you been there?" The boy asked in between trying to catch his breath.

"Just before you arrived." Working off her embarrassment, the woman was about to speak before her stomach sounded off again, driving the woman to bury her face in her hands.

Getting to his feet and reaching into the pouch he kept at his waist, the blonde walked over to her and offered her an Onigiri.

"Take it, you need it more than me." He said as the womans teal stared into his blue.

"Are you sure?" She asked, despite everything in her body saying to devour the rice ball in front of her.

"It's fine. Besides, I have some more for myself as well."

Hearing those words the silver haired woman grabbed the offered food and dug into it as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Sitting down next to her, the blonde offered her another, which quickly disappeared from his hand the moment she saw it. Chuckling he dug into a few that he had and rested his body.

"So what's your deal kid?" She asked as the blonde stared into the tree leaves above.

"What do you mean?" He retorted confused.

"Why are you out here trying to climb a tree without using your hands? Follow up, how can you do that?" She asked again as the blonde stared at her in confusion.

"I'm guessing your no Shinobi are you nee-chan?" He asked getting a shake of her head. "To put it simply I'm using Chakra to try and climb it. It's an exercise that we do to help us control it." He explained, only bringing more questions to the silver haired womans mind.

"Chakra? What's that?" She asked confusing the blonde.

"It's what allows us to do all these cool things, how do you not know that?" He asked amazed at her lack of knowledge.

"Never heard of Chakra where I'm from. Must be a unique quality of this world." She muttered to herself as the blonde heard every part.

"This world?"

"Right. You see, I'm a wanderer. Though, I guess you could say I'm a realm walker. I never tend to stay in a place too long and when I leave, it's like the world itself kicks me out." She explained as the blonde nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked as the woman raised a brow.

"Why do you want to know the name of someone who will just vanish?"

"Mainly cause I want to know who to curse for eating all my food." He mocked as the woman turned away with a embarrassed smile.

"Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu." She answered getting a raised brow from her companion. "But you can just call me Musashi."

"Nice to meet you then Musashi...I'm Naruto Uzumaki." After learning the others name, the two sat in silence before Naruto took notice of something.

"So Musashi-san...why do you carry four swords on you?" He asked as the woman looked down at her waist.

"It's the style in which I use them. Niten-Ichi Ryu." She started as she drew one of the blades. "Instead of following the idea of using a single sword, I decided to try and learn how to use two at once. As such I developed the Niten-Ichi Ryu in order to embody my ideas." Hearing her words, Naruto stared at each of her swords in wonder.

"If that's true, why do you have four swords?" He pointed out as Musashi looked over the blade in her hand.

"Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Void. The four representations of the elements within my style of fighting. Each sword represents one of the four main elements while I represent void. It took a lot of time and work to be able to develop this fighting style." She explained before gazing at Naruto. "Tell me, do you have problems with concentration? Like are you easily distracted?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Kinda...why?" He replied as Musashi drew on of her swords from her waist and pointed the handle towards him.

"Just like me then. Tell you what kid, as thanks for the meal, I teach you how to wield a sword." She started as Naruto stared at the handle in front of his face.

"And learning how to wield a sword helps me how?"

"It'll train your focus. I'll start out easy with you just getting to use to wielding one before I actually start attacking." She laughed, poking him slightly in the head.

"So your going to actively try to kill me as training?" Getting ready to run, Naruto watched as she nodded happily.

"The best way to adapt to something is to experience it on a constant level. As such, once you get the hand of how to use the sword, you'll find yourself getting better quickly if I target you. You'll be forced to adapt to how I fight, to how I think, and eventually, how to predict my actions." Seeing some form of truth in her words, Naruto grabbed the handle but was stopped as Musashi lowered the sword in her other hand to tap against his wrist.

Looking her in the eye, Naruto swallowed the spit that sat in his mouth before letting go of the handle. His hand traveled to just under the guard where his hand closed around the sheathe and pulled gently. It slipped out of her grasp as he continued to stare her down.

"And you passed my test easily." Musashi started, her smile causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Your test?" He asked, trying to get his blush under control.

"If you had hesitated when I had tapped your arm, I would've written you off and decided not to train you." She admitted as she pointed to her eye with her free hand. "As a swordsman, we have no hesitation. No doubt that what we are doing is wrong, we fight for our beliefs and put our lives on the line with each fight." Taking a look at her make shift eye patch, Naruto saw the end of a small scar underneath it.

"No doubts huh?" He asked himself as Musashi stood to her feet.

"Well let's get started. I'll teach you some basic moves but know this. You either fight with the intent to die, an honorable match between two warriors. Or you fight to live, if your opponent plays dirty, you play dirtier. Take any cheap shot you can until you remain. That's when you can truly call yourself a winner. When you stand above an opponent who has pushed you to your limits." Hearing her words, Naruto nodded his head.

Positioning herself on the other side of the clearing, Musashi brought her sword close to her face as she stared down her new student. Drawing the sword in his hands, Naruto copied her movements and awkwardly held his. Laughing to herself, Musashi walked over to the blonde and started correcting him.

(Later that night)

In the house that Naruto was staying at, he stumbled in before falling to the ground. The sheathed sword in his hand clacking against the ground as he collapsed. Hearing the noise, one of the inhabitants rushed over only to find him on the floor covered in cuts.

Her black eyes widened in shock as she rushed to his side and helped him sit up. His eyes opened as she noticed blood had started to cover her right hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she noticed his sleeve seemed to be hanging by a couple of threads.

His blue eyes opened slightly and gazed into the girls onyx black before he sat up properly, patting himself over and noticing the places where blood seeped out the most. Turning his head slightly to gaze at the girl a soft smile came across his face.

Long raven black hair that covered her face with matching eyes that bored into his soul. A black scarf with red tints was wrapped around her neck, hiding the top of her chest and the bottom of her jaw slightly. Covering her body was a black long sleeved shirt with an open collar. Short heeled boots accompanied thigh high stockings with a mini-skirt covering her most important parts, leaving her plump thighs in view to the world.

"What I miss?" He asked with a cheeky smile, causing the girl to groan.

Her arm went for his own and with strength betraying her body stature, she pulled him down to the ground. His injuries making the trip down a painful one, yet the girls rough grip lessened.

Pulling out some bandages from the pouch that sat on the back of her waist, she unzipped his jacket and started looking over his injuries.

"You always have the strangest way of healing anything you get without a problem, but you shouldn't go too far." She chastised him, getting a small laugh from the blonde.

"Didn't realize you cared so much." He started, reaching for the sword he dropped, Satsuki's attention was drawn to it.

"Where did you find that?" She asked as she saw him caress the hilt.

"I met someone when I was out training today. She offered to teach me how to use a sword and I agreed." He said calmly as he noticed the tear in his jackets arm. Once Satsuki had finished wrapping some light bandages around him, she heard the the sound of fabric tearing as she watched him tearing off his left sleeve. Taking the sleeve and tearing it again, Naruto started to use his clothing to make a loop through the belt on his pants. Sliding the sheathed blade into the loop he made, he tightened it before he tested drawing the blade.

He practiced sheathing and unsheathing the blade, it resting gently to the side as he stared at the weapon, still not use to the weight it brought. Placing it back within his sheathe, he turned back to find his black haired teammate dusting herself off as she stood to her feet.

"So you encountered a random person who you fed without a second thought and in return she's teaching you how to use a sword." She repeated, getting a nod from the blonde who grabbed the handle.

"As stupid as it sounds since there was a possibility she could've killed me." Naruto said calmly as he gently held the blade. 'Which she proved multiple times during that training session.' He thought to himself as he remembered Musashi placing one of her swords to his throat while another went to his waist.

"Did you ever consider what would happen if you were killed?" She asked as she moved to the living room and sat down on a couch.

"To be honest, not really. I kinda jumped into wanting to learn from her when she offered it." He laughed awkwardly as the black eyed girl turned her head to stare at him.

"You really are an idiot." She said before she gestured him over to sit next to her.

Taking the sword off of his waist, he placed it gently on the ground at his feet as he saw a plate of Onigiri sitting in front of him.

Taking one, he bit into it as Satsuki caught him up on some of the things he missed while training. Apparently the grandchild of their client, Tazuna, had said something at dinner in regards to the group that annoyed her. The boy had lost his father figure as of recently due to the tyrant Gato, as such the boy has developed a very depressed look on life. Seeing someone who shows resistance against Gato as a fool who wants to die. Hearing those words reminded Naruto of Satsuki's situation with her family being killed when she was younger. In a single night, her entire clan was murdered and she was hospitalized after the incident. Naruto had been walking past her room one day and found the girl attempting to slit her wrist using the plastic knives the hospital provided.

Seeing the girl obviously suffering, Naruto walked into her hospital room and took the knife from her hand and decided he was going to try and help her. From that day until her release, Naruto had visited her whenever he could, eventually helping her see the better side of life at the time, yet he could tell she is still hurting.

Looking over her now, he could see she was slightly affected by the boy's words and his reasoning and looked down to the ground.

"Guess we're just going to have to break that outlook of his aren't we?" He asked as he finished the food she prepared for him.

"And how do you suppose we go about doing that?" She asked as Naruto smiled and grabbed his sword.

Standing to his feet, Naruto stared out a nearby window as his grip tightened over his sword as he turned backed to the girl sitting down.

"It's simple, we just show him...what it means to be a Hero."

Shaking her head at the answer, Satsuki left the room as Naruto laid down on the couch, both of them preparing for sleep.

(Early in the morning)

Waking up earlier than the rest of the house, Naruto quietly snuck out, gently closing the door and leaving quickly, unaware of Satsuki watching him from the roof of the house. Following after the blonde, she was curious to see who had gotten Naruto's attention with training while Kakashi recovered from their run in with Tazuna.

Naruto eventually found himself in the spot he found Musashi before and was surprised to see a small shelter built using branches to create a support frame while leaves acted as a roof.

"Musashi-sensei." He called out, getting a sleep groan from the woman.

"It's wayyyy to early for training kid." She complained as she poked her head out from her shelter. "Can't you come back at like midday?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, I'd rather get as much training in as I can." Naruto said as he drew his sword.

Sighing to herself, Musashi lumbered out of her makeshift home and tiredly drew one of her swords.

"This better not become a habit kid. I personally enjoy my beauty sleep." She groaned out as she compared his stance to yesterday.

The boy was still stiff in his shoulders and his grip remained too tight, indicated by his knuckles being a pale white. Bringing her blade close to her face, she rushed towards him, Naruto seeing her movement, was surprised to see her seemingly vanish was quick to guard a slash aimed at his waist. It seemed Musashi wanted to move onto defensive training today as she continued to attack Naruto while he could only just block her attacks. From the trees, Satsuki looked on in shock as she watched Naruto being assaulted by the woman with ease. Each swing was followed up by another and just when Naruto saw an opening, she saw Musashi play dirty. Parrying one of Musashi's weaker swings, Naruto slid the blade over his head, throwing the woman of balance slightly only for her to switch hands. Before Naruto could begin his attacks, Musashi connected with a vicious palm strike to his jaw before lashing out with a spin kick. His back hitting a tree, Naruto weakly block an attempt at his throat before pushing off the tree.

His teacher backed away as Naruto nursed his aching jaw before reassuming his stance. Raising his sword above his head, he swung downwards, which was easily deflected before Musashi gently tapped him in the gut with her swords hilt. Backing up Naruto tried to regain his breath as he wondered what Musashi had planned. For someone who was apparently tired, she had the energy of a normal well rested person.

"That can't be all you have Naruto. If we keep it up at this pace I may never teach you one of my techniques." Hearing what was at stake Naruto reassumed his stance.

Remembering her words, Naruto had a rough guess as to what the training plan was today. Get beaten and play dirty.

'If you opponent fights dirty, then you fight dirtier.' He remembered her advice clear as day.

Rushing forward, Naruto's right hand left the swords hilt, delivering a weak swing as a cover, he reached for his pouched and grabbed a smoke bomb. Dropping it at his feet, Naruto fixed his hold on his sword as it exploded, obscuring Musashi's view. A smile came upon her face as she sharply inhaled. Water surrounded her blade as she spun her body.

"Mizu No Kokyu: Roku No Kata: Nejire Uzu." She said calmly as she violently twisted her body with her swing. Naruto only had time to register her words before a flash of blue caught his vision. His vision was cleared as multiple slashes covered his body. A whirlpool of water appearing from Musashi's blade blocked his attempt and sent him flying back, suffering worse damage than he had expected.

Landing on his back, he struggled to regain his senses as Musashi walked over to him calmly. Sheathing her sword, she sat down next to the injured boy.

"What was that?" He asked as Musashi laughed.

"Me getting slightly serious." She joked as she looked down on her student. "Props to you though, you caught on quickly to what I had planned today." She admitted as Naruto forced himself into a sitting position.

"Me getting my ass kicked?" He asked as she laughed.

"Reinforcing my ideal of fighting dirty. I will admit, using your own weakness with a sword as a feint to grab a smoke bomb was...on the fly, and I'm happy to see that out of the box thinking." She admitted as she placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"When I saw how you countered my follow up after I parried you, I caught on that you wanted me to try being defensive, but at the same time I noticed that you left yourself open and decided to just go for it. After your counter I realized this wasn't training me to be defensive or anything, but to evaluate the situation as quickly as I can and adapt." Naruto summarized as Musashi nodded her head.

"And adapt you did, using your tools at your disposal, you blocked my view and tried to attack in the confusion." Hearing her words, Naruto realized she must've been expecting what he had planned. "If I didn't have my ace in the hole in that fight, you might've gotten a hit." She continued as Naruto's head shot up.

"What was that you used anyway Sensei?" He asked, getting a groan from her.

"Just call me Musashi please...being called Sensei or master feels...weird." She started as Naruto nodded. "As for what I did, it was a technique I recreated after seeing it in my travels. By taking a large amount of air, I can increase my physical strength to it's limits. It was a pain to learn but I eventually managed it." She continued, nodding to herself as she crossed her arms.

"And what is this technique called?" Naruto asked as Musashi opened her eyes.

"Zenshuchu No Kyoku." Musashi answered. "With it's use, it expands the user's lung capacity. This allows oxygen to reach every cell in the user's body, increasing their blood circulation and heart rate." She started as Naruto took in every detail he could.

In the trees, Satsuki watched as Naruto was seemingly enthralled by the woman, yet he was so determined to learn what he could from her. Closing her eyes, she returned to Tazuna's house, deeming the woman safe enough to be left alone with him. What she didn't know was that during the entire training, she had dug her nails into the wood of the tree she was in, breaking it slightly.

(Hours later at house Tazuna)

"Where's that blonde brat been recently?" Their client Tazuna asked.

Tazuna is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He currently wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. Taking notice of the blondes absence for the past few mornings had been something everyone ignored until now. Looking around, the third member of the team, a girl with long pink hair spoke up.

"It has been disturbingly quiet without him around." She said as Satsuki scoffed.

"I'd take his annoying rambling over having to listen to your voice every waking second." The black haired girl said as a look of hurt appeared on the pink haired girls face.

"How rude of you Satsuki. I thought you'd be on my side since he seems to bother you all the time!" Sakura complained as Satsuki sighed.

"And it's at times like this I actually prefer his company." Looking to the side, she spoke under her breath as Tazuna could only shift his attention between the two.

Before the two girls could start arguing, the door to the house opened as Naruto walked in. His clothes catching Sakura's attention as she noticed his jacket.

"The man of the hour walking in right when we least expect it. Welcome back Naruto." The team leader, Kakashi Hatake said as Naruto's attention was turned to him.

Kakashi had spiky silver hair that was orientated to the left side of his face with dark gray eyes. He wore a green flack jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

"Your seemingly better Sensei." Naruto stated as Kakashi laughed.

"Better than you apparently." He pointed out as Naruto looked at his clothing.

His left sleeve was completely missing revealing the chain-mesh shirt he had on underneath while the zipper was broken off leaving it open and his pants had multiple cuts giving the feeling of them not exactly being around much longer.

"Training has been rough." Naruto admitted as Kakashi noticed the sword at his waist.

"Someone's been teaching you how to use a sword it seems." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. How's progress on the bridge looking Tazuna?" He asked, changing the attention from himself.

"We're going steady ya brat. Not too much longer now and it should be done." Tazuna said as Naruto nodded his head.

Sitting down next to his black haired teammate, Naruto struck up a harmless conversation with her, Sakura butting in when she could which garnered an irritated groan from the girl. Watching him interact with them quelled any suspicions Kakashi held at the moment.

'He's been through so much...but even then, I hope this sword trainer of his isn't an enemy shinobi.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi believed in his students as much as he believed he could. It was his job to guide them down the right path but he wasn't to force them. He would protect them as best he could but if he had to step in when his students loyalty was at question, he would.

**(END)**

**Now then, this rewrite is done. And I'm going to address this here and now. Yes Kakashi is suspicious of Naruto possibly betraying the leaf. And no it isn't exactly wrong for him to be doing as such. This version of Naruto isn't his cannon self, he hasn't spent his childhood screaming about being Hokage, he has instead tried to shelter himself away, only opening up to a few people he calls friends. I could explain more on that now, or I can hold it off as it is a very important plot point. Now yes this will get into Testament Of A Sister New Devil, but first I'm exploring and building roots for this story. The original was kinda just in your face with things while this one won't be. Alright then, that's one remake down, more to come.**

**:) From one Foxy Boi  
**

**EDIT: HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
